


static cling

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Static Cling, Stockings, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Logan never really had an opinion about static cling, not until he realized how advantageous it could be to a little early afternoon nookie with his girl.





	static cling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Wardrobe Malfunction

Previously, if anyone had asked Logan what his opinion of static cling was, he’d have shrugged. Or said nothing at all.

It was a vague phenomenon that made his socks stick to his towels in the dryer. And that was all.  

But that was before he’d actively noticed the full reach of its benefits.  

Something to the tune of the hem of that skirt Darcy was wearing getting stuck to the lacy tops of the thigh-high stockings she was wearing underneath. No matter how many times she tugged it down, it found its way back up, revealing her shapely, nylon clad thighs for everyone in the room to see.  

Of course, they were alone in the Professor’s library, reshelving boxes of books that were replaced from the most recent time the mansion had been destroyed by an evil force, so, the only one who could see those thighs was him.  

And he wasn’t complaining.  

Any excuse to see those legs of hers was good enough for him. He liked them better when they were wrapped around his waist, but this was good too. 

“Dammit…” she swore, tugging on the skirt to no avail.

“You need some help over there?” Logan asked, arching an eyebrow as he carried a stack of books over to a shelf. 

“Ha-ha, if only…” she muttered under her breath, giving up and leaving it as she climbed up the ladder to place some books on the upper shelves.  

Logan set his books back on the table, crossing the room to hold the sides of the rolling ladder for her.  

“Careful now…” he said, his voice low and rumbling.  

“You know, I figured you’d be sniffing around once you saw which stockings I’m wearing…” she teased.  “You get a good look, Logan?” 

“Not nearly good enough…”

She placed the last book on the shelf and turned around to face him.  “How about now?” 

He reached up, grabbing the hem of her skirt and peeling it up enough to fit his head underneath.  The static popped and crackled, but he fit his head under it with little to no incident. 

He nuzzled between her legs, across the scrap of satin she called panties.  

Logan just called it frustrating.  

But in this case, it would be frustrating  _ her _ , so that was fine.  

Her fingers carded through his hair, holding him in place as he nosed around under her skirt. He could smell her arousal, thick and heady.  It sent bolts of sensation down his abdomen, his cock stiffening as a result. 

He prodded her with his tongue, swiping it over the smooth fabric until it was damp. 

One hand remained on the ladder, while the other snuck up under her skirt as well. He tugged the satin aside, hearing the seams pop when he did.  She shifted on the ladder, bringing her foot up a few rungs higher to open herself up more. 

His tongue slid over her slit, licking her open and finding her clit.  

As he rolled the nub under his tongue, she moaned.  

She was quick to stifle herself, but she wouldn’t be able to for long.  

Not that he was trying to be full of himself or anything like that, but… He’d done this before.  He knew what she liked. And he was good at giving it to her. 

“Logan…” she gasped, her hands tightening in his hair when he slid his fingers into her panties, stroking at her opening. “I need to keep quiet or someone’s gonna hear… ”  

He hummed.  “Sounds like a you problem, darlin’... I am perfectly content down here…”    

 


End file.
